Power Rangers Thunderzords
This is an Americanized version of Gosei Sentai Diaranger .Its the sequal (fanon) to Power Rangers Samurai due to Saban not using the Dairangers suits yet. Everything is taking from Diaranger (except for the Rhino Zord and Vamp) The Lion Zord in this is painted from Black to Blue. It will have 40 episodes. When the new Rangers come they use the new Ninja Thunderzords Note : Every Episode stars with the word Thunder Colors Team 1 : Sam Ryleys : Clayton Daniels : Peirce Alan : Ciara Amber : Hannah Keal : Jonny Oliver Team 2 : Scott DeSantos : William Cranston : Adam Parks Jr : Tanisha Campell : Caitlin Hillard : All of Team 2 Rangers Sam Ryleys - 'Red Thunder Ranger '- Controls the Red Dragon Zord Clayton Daniels - 'Blue Thunder Ranger '- Controls the Lion Zord Pierce Alan - '''Green Thunder Ranger - '''Controls the Rhino Zord Ciara Amber - '''Yellow Thunder Ranger - '''Controls the Griffin Zord Hannah Keal - '''Pink Thunder Ranger - '''Controls the Eagle Zord Jonny Oliver - '''White Thunder Ranger - '''Controls teh Tiger Zord and is Tommy Olivers son. Appears later in ep 13 Vamp - The main villian and is a Vampire Episodes Note : ep 9-12 and 16 are recaps. 15 is the a behind the scenes 1.Thunder Up! Part I : A teenage boy called Sam finds a weird watch machine and is told that its a morpher and is chosen to be the Red Thunder Ranger and then sets a quest ot find the rest of the rangers. He finds too Ciara and Clayton and they become the Blue and Yellow Thunder Rangers.But Vamp attacks and deafets them meaning they need some new rangers... 2.Thunder Up! Part II : The gang look for 2 new rangers and find two worthy ones Hannah and Pierce and they deafeat Vamps Monster . But it grows so they get soem Zords The Red Dragon Zord, The Lion Zord, The Rhino Zord, The Griffin Zord and the Eagle Zord and tehy combine.(Eagle formsboth feet,Griffin formsboth fists,Rhino forms the right leg,Lion forms the left leg and Dragon Forms the arms,body and head) They deafeat the monster when its big 3.Thunder Pink : Due to the Rangers foiling his plan Vamp makes another idea to target the rangers for least important to important and starts with Hannah. He messes up her power so they go wrong but in the end Hannah learns to control her morphoer and they deafeat Vamps Monster 4.Thunder Yellow : On Vamps 3rd attempt to destroy the rangers he uses Ciara's worst fear spiders and makes a spider monster to mess with her. The gang end up not being able to deafeat it due to Ciara being afraid of Spiders. But Ciara then trains herself to conquer her fears and it works so she deafeats the monster 5.Thunder Green : Vamps next attempt is to try and fool the Pierce into thinking he is in the wrong team it works for a bit but then backfries when his team end up convincing him. They deafet the monster Vamp sends down 6.Thunder Blue : This time Vamp gets a monster that hacks into Claytons Brain and threatens Clayton to kill the other rangers and himself or else he will tell the world his secrets. But Clayton uses his mind oto kill the montser ant the end 7.Thunder Red Part I : On Vamps 6th attempt this time he tries many things on Sam but ultimately fails . Until he thinks of a new plan..... 8.Thunder Red Part II : His new plan....He makes Sam the reason that they are losing making Sma lose his confidence but Sma overcomes his fears of no confidence and destroys Vamps monster 9.Thunder Hannah : This is a recap on how Hannah has done so far in the season 10.Thunder Ciara : This is a recap on how Ciara has done so far in the season 11.Thunder Pierce : This is a recap on how Peirce had done so far in the season 12.Thunder Clayton : This is a recap on how cLAYTON has done in the season 13.Thunder White Part I : A mysterious teenager shows in twon with a costume simular to the rangers except white with black armor... 14.Thunder White Part II : He is reaveald to be Tommys son and joins the team to fight 15.Behind the Scenes : A behind the scenes that shows how they make Power Rangers Thunderzords 16.Thunder Sam Part : This is a recap on how Sam has done so far in the season 17.Thunder Jonny and Keal : In this episode Pink ranger and white ranger get there zords combined 18.Thunder Amber and Alan : Yellow and Green get there zords combined 19.Thunder Daniels and Ryleys :Blue and Red get there zords combined 20.Thunder Passing the Torch : When vamp steals the rangers power a new team of people have to fight .the son of Rocky DeSantos (Scott DeSantos) and his team Adam Parks Jr. , Tanisha Campbell , William Cranston and Caitlin Hillard. Jonny leads the team 21.Thunder New Zords : When the newbies come the Thunderzords are changed ot the Ninja Thunder Zords 22.Thunder Pink (2) : Caitlin normally is a clutz and meses up a lot int his episode and decides to leave the gang forever 23.Thunder Yellow (2) : In order to get Caitlin back Tanisha go's on a quest to find them but gets lost ion the woods 24.Thunder Green (2) : Adam is sent to the woods to find Tanisha and finds her but they still have to find Caitlin until they find her and are caught in one of Vamps traps 25.Thunder Blue (2) : William goes out to find the team but ends up been captured by Vamp 26.Thunder Red (2) : But Scott and Jonny save the day getting all there team back and Caitlin promises not to stray away again 27.Thunder White (2) Part I : As the teams new leader Jonny decides to go to Vamps tempel to destroy vamp 28.Thunder White (2) Part II : When he gets there Vamp fights him . Jonny Wins but Vamp was sit alive . And Vamps absorbs some of Jonnys power making him ultimate Vamp 29-32.Ultimate Vamp : Vamp destroys the city and everything but when The zords get bigger they deafeat Vamp again 33-34.Recap of Team 2 : These episodes recap on how Adam ,Cailtin and Tanisha have dont so far 35-37.Recap of Team 2 Part II :These episodes recap on how William and Scott have done throught the season 38-40.Infinate Vamp : In the 3 parter ending Vamps get Infinite power and almost kill s the rangers but the rangers get a new zord called the Giga Megazord coloured Crimson. They destroy Vamp once and for all! ﻿